Tyrus' Pack
Known History Formation _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ Current Status Composition Jiralhanae Leadership The Leader of this Jiralhanae Pack is the War Chieftain Tyrus, a deeply religious veteran of the Human-Covenant War who dutifully served the High Prophet of Truth. Through his skill and sheer brutality in battle Tyrus has banded this pack together through military conquest and the promise of glory. Jiralhanae Enforcers The Jiralhanae Enforcers Oratus, Tortus, Porabus, Artus and Korus are formidable warriors hand picked by Tyrus to enforce his will throughout the pack. Boasting some of the most advanced equipment and weaponry the Pack can provide these warriors lead the pack with the full authority of the Chieftain. Jiralhanae Captains Tyrus' Pack boasts a number of strong captains which lead the Jiralhanae's massed ranks into battle, wielding mighty armour and savage weaponry. Though they may lack the protection of the energy shields used by Tyrus and his Enforcers these warriors are none the less capable of easily killing a Spartan. Jiralhanae Bodyguards Many officers, including Tyrus himself, pick skilled or promising warriors from the ranks of the Jiralhanae to serve as their personal guardians in combat. Marked by their war-belts that loop across their torsos these warriors will do whatever it takes to ensure their charges are protected. Jiralhanae Rangers Tyrus' Pack holds a large number of Jiralhanae Jumper Units which have been better outfitted to serve in the vacuum of space. While their EVA systems are crude by the standards of the old covenant and Humanity these warriors and their reinforced equipment none the less are a brutal tool in Tyrus' arsenal. Mixed Units Often times Unggoy and/or Kig-Yar warriors will be deployed under experienced Jiralhanae Warriors who have shown potential in battle through personal skill and leadership. These mixed units often perform specialist tasks, such as tracking and scouting or defending high value positions. Jirlahanae Units Tyrus' pack is large, become so by conquering other small packs which it has encountered. The vast bulk of this force is made up of units of young warriors, still lacking in experience. These warriors may lack the improved armour of their betters, but their physical power enables them to easily overwhelm their counterparts of other species. Kig-Yar Mercenaries After being defeated by Tyrus' fleet following a failed ambush, these Kig-Yar pirates have agreed to work for the Jiralhanae, and lend both their combat expertise and their contacts to Tyrus' cause, for a price. Unlike the Unggoy beneath them these Kig-Yar boast a wide array of equipment, and perform the pack's more specialised roles. Unggoy Slaves The Unggoy of Tyrus' Pack are poor creatures that are treated more like beasts than people. Given only the bare minimum needed to survive they are herded into battle in great numbers as cannon fodder, or forced to perform menial tasks for their Jiralhanae overlords. _ Equipment and Technology Weapons Vehicles Motivations and Objectives Driven by their leader, the so called "Hand of Truth", Tyrus' Pack seek to rebuild the Covenant under the iron grip of the Jiralhanae and defeat Humanity and the Sangheili once and for all. With these threats out of the way they will then be able to ignite the Halo rings scattered throughout the galaxy, and begin the Great Journey. Trivia Gallery Category:Covenant Remnants Category:Tyrus' Pack